That's What You Get!
by Dark Dreamscape
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Fairy Tail has had enough of Mira's matchmaking. It started with Juvia talking to Lucy, and it ends with Mira paired with who, exactly? And how did the guild manage to unintentionally matchmake themselves at the same time! [COMPLETE!]
1. The Book Without Words

**Title: That's What You Get  
**

**By: Dark Dreamscape  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own fairies either, because nobody knows if they even exist. And last time I checked, I don't have a tail.**

**Author's Note: Weird how Mira matchmakes everyone BUT herself, huh. I know she probably doesn't keep a matchmaking book but hey, this is fanfiction for a reason!**

**Chapter 1: The Book Without Words**

To a certain white-haired, blithe barmaid, love was in the air. Well, it was everyday, but today was _special._ There was a perfect event today that only happened once a year. Yes folks, it's the perfect day for matchmaking; _Valentine's Day!_ To the victims of Mira's antics... Valentine's Day was the day there would be a convenient vacation or they would have an early hibernation.

Lucy, knowing this perfectly well, decided against staying at home and went to the guild. _'At least Mira isn't here to bother me...'_ She thought when she looked around to only see a sleeping Master, drunk Cana, an eating Droy, and Nab staring at the request board.

When she heard footsteps, she half expected for Mira to come up to her slyly and make a seemingly offhand comment about Natsu, Gray, or even Loke, but the rhythmic footsteps that came her way were actually from the Gray-obsessed water mage, Juvia. What surprised Lucy even more was that Juvia suddenly rushed forward and _hugged_ her, _thanking_ her at the same time!

Wide-eyed and frozen like a statue, Lucy resisted the impulse to ask Juvia if she was sick and feel her forehead. Instead, she did her best to interpret Juvia's spaghetti-like words into coherent sentences. The few phrases she could understand were: "THANK YOU, NOT MY LOVE RIVAL, GRAY-SAMA," and the like.

Finally confident she could say something without stuttering or sounding like an idiot, Lucy barely asked, "What are you talking about, Juvia?" without seeming like a baby saying its first words.

"Because you're not Juvia's love rival anymore!" Juvia said with sparkling eyes and a big grin, holding up a thick book. Lucy nonchalantly took the book to see what all Juvia's nonsense was about-since Lucy was never her love rival in the first place-and was grateful her eyes didn't pop out of their sockets upon seeing the title of the book.

_'Mira's Matchmaking Book  
__DO NOT TOUCH, OR ELSE!'_

It said in neat, cursive letters. For the fourth time of that day, Lucy was stunned; how in the _world_ did Juvia get her hands on Mira's matchmaking book? In any case, what exactly was _in _that book?! As the blood rushed out of her fingers, Lucy forced them to tentatively open the book to the first page, as if it would swallow her up any minute.

"Juvia, what is in this book...?" Lucy asked while flipping through the book and finding nothing.

"Oh!" Juvia said, remembering something and then starting digging around her pockets, "This light on the pen let's you see what's written, otherwise it only looks blank!" Having said this, Juvia turned to a certain page in the book and shined the ultraviolet light on the top of the page.

_"In-progress, couple #4:  
__Juvia and Gray_-WAIT, WHAT?!" Lucy read aloud then screamed in shock. The point being that it took Juvia _this long_ to figure out Lucy wasn't obsessed with Gray.

"I'm so happy~" Juvia continued as if Lucy's sudden outburst never happened, causing the rest of the guild and those coming in to stare at them. "I have no love-rival and Gray-sama-" she was interrupted by a table slamming into the back of her head with the infamous "MAN!" yelled into the now loud background.

"Hm~? Lu-chan, what's this new book I don't know about?" a melodious voice chirped behind them.

"Levy!" Lucy said, not so surprised, thankfully. When the thought got through her, she replied, "Oh, this is Mira's matchmaking book, and Juvia kinda..." Her voice faded, looking for a good word, "Kinda borrowed it!" she decided to say.

"Mira's _matchmaking_ book?!" Levy asked with just as much belief as Lucy and with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Bookworm!" a deep voice bellowed. "Close your mouth or flies will fly in!" Obviously, the voice came from the one and only iron dragon slayer, Gajeel. Levy immediately responded by closing her mouth, a small blush on the tip of her ears.

Instead of teasing the petite mage, like she usually would, Lucy didn't just because it was Valentine's Day. "Yeah, her matchmaking book. You shine this light," Lucy gestured to the pen on the table, "and see everything that is written in it."

A look of horror and delight was on Levy's face, because what if _she_ was matchmaked? And how could she take this as an opportunity for blackmail?

Quickly putting on her wind glasses, Levy turned the ultraviolet light on and skimmed through the book in mere seconds. Shutting it dramatically, she let out a long sigh and took off her glasses.

"Who's in there?" Lucy asked, pleading she wasn't in there; but knowing it was Mira, she probably was.

"Well," Levy started, enunciating each letter slowly, "There's you and Natsu as number 1, Wendy and Romeo as number 2, Erza and Jellal as number 3, Gray and Juvia as number 4, Gajeel and myself as number 5, Happy and Carla as number 6, a tie between Cana and Bacchus/Macao as number 7, you and Loke as number 8-"

**_"WHAAT?!"_** Lucy roared, louder than any fighting that has ever occurred at the guild. "_ME AND NATSU IS FAR ENOUGH, BUT ME AND _**LOKE?!"** she continued, becoming embarrassed as all the anger left her and everyone's eyes drilled holes into her.

"Hey Bookworm," Gajeel came up, lifting her up to his height, "did Demon-woman matchmake herself?" With this said, the whole guild was doused in a big silence, though this silence was interrupted by a cricket's chirping.

"Whaaat?" Gajeel asked, not fully understanding the impact of what he said.

"Gajeel..." Erza said, almost menacingly, "What did you just say...?"

Gajeel didn't admit it, but he cringed, so he said, "I said, 'Did Demon-woman matchmake herself?' !" Once again, the guild was silent, but it wasn't long until it burst into raucous noise after Levy simply said, "She didn't."

"Gajeel, you're a _genius!"_ Gray said, "And that's saying something!"

Lucy and Juvia stood, shocked, at the scene in front of them. In revenge for all of Mira's crazy antics, the majority of Fairy Tail were teaming up. To do what, you ask? To matchmake the matchmaker, obviously.

"Okay guys..." Lucy said, a part of her wanting revenge of Mira but another part feeling sorry for the wrath the barmaid would face soon. "I know you're intent on this plan and all, but... Who in the world are you going to matchmake Mira to?"

During the silence, all heads immediately turned to Freed, who was too deep in reading a book to notice all eyes now boring holes into him. Then, their stares were directed to Laxus, who was sleeping, his music drowning out the noise around him.

"Who indeed..." they all said in sync, like a flowing river.

***LONG SIGH* "Who indeed..." XD I don't know who Mira will be paired with so... I'M JUST GONNA WING IT! Jk, jk. I'll find a way to make it work... "COMRADE CARLIN," HELP ME! Well, hope you and enjoyed! Later~**


	2. Who Stole the Book?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail~**

**Author's note: This is not a filler chapter, this is called a subplot! Also, there's no votes to the poll "Who does Mira end up with?"... Oh well!**

**Chapter 2: Who Stole the Book?**

While the guild was thinking about who they would use to get revenge on Mira, Lucy asked again, "How _did_ Juvia get the book, anyways?" making everyone pause and turn to Juvia.

Gajeel, with a sudden and somewhat completely unexpected burst of inspiration, blurted out, "Yeah Sprinkler, didn't the book say not to touch it? And how in hell were you able to pry that book away from Demon-woman's claws?"

"Yeah," Wendy responded, "Mira would never let such an important book out of her sight."

"Eh?! Well... Eh, Juvia..." Juvia stuttered, "Juvia, er, well... JUVIA WILL NEVER TELL, JUVIA WILL _**DIE**_ BEFORE SHE EVEN _**THINKS**_ ABOUT TELLING YOU ALL HER SECRET METHODS!"

Natsu, smirking a little, said, "Ya know Juvia, I hear Gray's into stealth and mystery."

Gray, catching on, said, "Yeah, so how _did_ you steal-"

"BORROWED!" Juvia stammered out, sweating bullets, which was weird since she was a water-mage.

Gray sighed, "Fine, **_BORROWED_.** How did you _borrow_ Mira's book?"

"Eh, er, um... FINE, JUVIA WILL TELL YOU ALL!" Juvia bawled out whilst somehow managing to fall and grovel at Gray's feet.

"Why the hell did I play along with Natsu's stupid idea?" Gray inwardly cursed to himself.

**_~Flashback~_**

_February 12-at Fairy Tail's guild_

_Juvia watched Mira as she had her back turned to the rest of the guild, hidden in the shadows. The barmaid was scribbling with a weird-looking pen in a book, where Juvia could read only "Matchmaking" from the gold, cursive letters._

_"Mira,-hiccup-I need more-hiccup-booze-hiccup!" Cana slurred out, making Mira hurridly put the book behind a barrel and pen on top. Juvia did the best to not let her curiosity to get the better of her when Mira started a conversation with Cana. _

_Many minutes passed until Juvia succumbed to the magnetic pull and took the book and pen, glancing back to still see Mira talking to Cana. Looking around her, Juvia dashed out of the guild, worried what the consequences would be the next day._

The guild stared at Juvia-and it was very abnormal that Freed and Laxus still didn't notice the commotion-and processed what she said, word for word.

"So you're saying..." Natsu started slowly, steam rising from his ears.

"That while Cana was talking to Mira, you took the book _2 days ago_?!" Lucy finished, noting that Juvia was indeed gone from the guild the day before.

"Yes..." Juvia sobbed, still bowing at Gray's feet.

"AHA! I GOT IT~!" Bixlow yelled and jumped to his feet, after many minutes of thinking.

"Got it? Got what...?" Evergreen asked as she fanned herself.

"Got the perfect idea! Here's the plan, guys:

**_~Bixlow's hypothetical situation to get back at Mira~_**

_As Mira was planned to be the cover of Sorcerer's upcoming special edition magazine, they could always convince the editor to change it to someone else. After they got it changed from Mira to someone else, Mira would feel very sad and depressed. _ would comfort her, and then the guild would start to find more ways to matchmake them. _

_Finally, they would have finished matchmaking Mira and getting back at her. Also, they would kill two birds with one stone; Mira would be too busy with her new love life to bother matchmaking the guild._

After Bixlow's explanation with pictures-who knows where those came from in the first place, anyways-ended, all who were planning to get back at Mira were agreeing that the plan he just said might just work.

"That does seem pretty logical," Levy said nodding her head, "but who will we pair Mira up with? That's still not decided!"

"Let's just randomly pair her up, like she does to us!" Lucy said, in full spirit of getting back at Mira.

"Or..." Wendy spoke in her timid voice, making everyone listen to what idea she might have intently, "We can always have Carla try seeing the future so the outcome would be easier to plan."

Now to not blow up our ear drums from what would hypothetically be chaos, we will go out to the view _outside_ the guild.

_**"WHERE'S** **CARLA?!"**_ the guild erupted into breaking glass, upturning tables, yelling, the Master whining about repairs... In other words, pandemonium. And now we can go back _into_ the guild.

"Carla's out fishing with Happy," Pantherlily chided Gajeel, who was upturning tables and even rocks-however they got in the guild-to look for the female Exceed. Pantherlily was also eating a kiwi, aloof to the antics of his partner and comrades.

"...WE NEED TO GET THEM NOW!" they screamed-though Elfman yelled "MAAAN!", as usual-and ran out the guild to the lake where Happy fished with Natsu.

(V)!_!(V)_  
_

"Carla, isn't it nice out here? Oh, and look! I have a fish for you! 3 " Happy trotted up to said Exceed and extended his paws to her, in it a freshly caught fish wrapped up with a pink ribbon and bow.

"Yes, I guess it is..." Carla said, sipping her tea every now and then. "But I already told you, I don't like fish. ...You can have it, Happy." she said, her voice showing tenderness instead of what used to be a scolding tone at his childish actions of courting her.

Happy's eyes brightened up and his expression showed that he felt warm and fuzzy inside, so he took one last look at the fish, then opened his mouth to eat it. Of course, there's _never_ peace for a long time when you're talking about Fairy Tail or Fairy Tail mages!

With that being said, the Get-Back-At-Mira-And-Matchmake-Her group ran like a stampede of animals yelling **"HAPPY! CARLA!" **to Happy and Carla's fishing spot and crashed right into them, when Happy was about to eat the delicious fish.

**Poor, poor Happy... I'm so sorry this chapter's not as long as the first, but I have to go to sleep! Hope you enjoyed, later~**


	3. Mira's Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, because I don't have the brain to get such a magnificent plot like Fairy Tail's.**

**Author's note: Why did nobody vote in the poll?! I only got one vote in a review and my beta! ._. So I guess I'm going to write something filler/not-so-filler. **

**Chapter 3: Mira's Preparations**

Mira hummed to herself at her house, making up for the weird, sudden loss of her matchmaker book with the perfect plans she made to matchmake her favorite couples. Nobody but her knew the details of what she was doing, but to those who knew Mira well enough knew that behind that innocent, beautiful smile on her face, she was planning more trouble for Fairy Tail. Particularly for Natsu and Lucy, the couple which seemed to be her OTP (One True Pairing).

Suddenly, Mira stopped and the thought finally showed its fangs at her. She dropped the glass she was cleaning in horror, and didn't even bother to do anything as it crashed to the ground with the harsh sound of nails scratching on a chalkboard and into tiny pieces, each reflecting her look of distraught horror.

The threat? If the book was missing from after she finished talking to Cana, then that means that someone took it, of course! She remembered perfectly without a doubt that she left it behind the barrel she was next to, but it wasn't there when she came back. And if someone took it, that means they took the pen, too. And the pen was the only thing you could use to read the hidden words. Who was it? Who took the book?

Mira's panic grew and grew with each new possibility, the earlier plans of matchmaking couples abandoned. "The people at the guild... Who was there...?" she muttered to herself, pacing around to room and unconsciously avoiding the broken glass on the floor. She racked her memory to remember who was there before Cana called for a refill of alcohol.

She remembered Juvia sitting at a table on the wall across from where she was, using a voodoo doll-probably trying to get Gray or curse Lucy-so Juvia was definitely off the list. Too bad she didn't know she was really wrong, in any case.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were fighting that day, like usual... But a red flag popped in her mind as it replayed the day as it happened.

_**~Flashback~**_

___"Mira,-hiccup-I need more-hiccup-booze-hiccup!" Cana slurred out, making Mira hurridly put the book behind a barrel and pen on top. Soon enough, Mira was in a conversation-in this case, lecture would be more of an accurate word to describe it-with Cana about drinking too much._

___After about five minutes or more of talking with Cana about multiple things, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray got into a fight after arguing about trivial things. Mira turned around to watch, saying "My my," and just couldn't help but smile at such a normal event for them._

___In all the chaos the trio were causing, Gray suddenly tossed Natsu and Gajeel to the wall. The wall where the book was hidden behind the barrel, but not quite hitting the wall in such a way that the book would get lost astray. _

___Even more strange, Juvia wasn't cheering on Gray, so Mira looked back at the table to see what was wrong. Seeing as Juvia wasn't there, she shrugged and assumed that Juvia needed to go to the bathroom or felt sick and gone home early. _

___Immediately after the crash, Natsu and Gajeel got up to yell at and fight Gray, not bothering to look at all the mess the caused with the collision._

There was no way that Natsu or Gajeel could've stolen the book and pen in the split second Mira used to find Juvia... Right? Mira shook of the thought quickly; even if Natsu or Gajeel _did_ steal the book, then they wouldn't be able to put two and two together to use the light on the pen to read the book. Even if they could, they wouldn't really have much to do with it. With this, Mira started to calm down and got the small brush and scooper to clean up the broken shards of glass.

Her smile came back and all the trouble was washed away. Yes, all she would have to do is go to the guild, matchmake them, and finally find her book. No problem; no problem at all~ She started to hum no song in particular, but to those who could hear it, it was an amazing melody with deep, compassionate feeling that warmed your heart.

Back in the Valentine's Day spirit, Mira got a great idea: To prevent the guild from being suspicious of her-which ironically she didn't know why they would be-she would make them all homemade chocolates as a family present! Immediately loving this plan, she got out baking sheets, chocolate, a knife, a melting pot, a bowl, and all the other things she would need.

Looking at the clock as it rang 10 AM, she said happily said, "Mhmm! I still have time," while icing the chocolates. After she finished said task, she got out wrapping paper, ribbons, boxes, scissors, pens, and cards for the presents.

(V)!_!(V)

_'I just hope Mira-nee doesn't come back and find out yet...'_ Lisanna thought as the rest of the group interrogated Carla and Happy.

**Guys... Please vote in the poll if you have an opinion on any pairings...! Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**_~Preview~_**

_"CARLA! We need you to tell the future to see who Mira ends up with!" Natsu demanded, barely panting at all in front of the unfazed Exceed._

_"So in other words," Carla stated, ignoring his demand, "you want to get back at Mira for matchmaking you guys all this time, so you're matchmaking her... But since you don't know who to matchmake her with, I'm supposed to see the future to make sure you guys get the correct person...?" she asked, finally looking up at them._

_**"YES!"** they all yelled, probably exasperated-though Carla might have just been doing that on purpose.  
_

_Carla sighed despondently, placing her teacup on the intricately designed plate. "Fine, I'll do it." which made the group erupt in a chorus of happiness, "But I don't know if I can find it just like that," she snapped her paw, "because it's not just something I have perfectly under my control."_

_After the group nodded in understanding, Carla closed her eyes to see if she could see the future they wanted. What she saw made her wake up in a cold sweat. "No way..." she said, barely audible, "Mira, kissing... **How far into the future is this...?!" **making the group reel back in surprise. _

__**So... Since school starts and I won't be able to update, I threw that preview in there... That means that the poll will be up for another 4/5 days... Please vote, hope you enjoyed... Later~**


	4. Defying the Law of Fairy Tail

**Author's note: Hey guys, I finally got over my block! Thanks to The Gray Side but... Oh well, it was just a oneshot I wrote to try to find inspiration. Guess what, I did! Not like you guys were waiting for this chapter but... It feels nice to pretend to. Oh yeah, since I felt like nobody was going to vote in the poll and I had to make an outline, the result of the ****_first_**** poll (Yes, I have another poll!) is Mira and-... Y'know what, I'll make it a surprise. Don't worry, I won't just forget the 'loser'. This is getting pretty long... I'll start to incorporate other couples, but you can still vote in the new poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously! I would never be a good guildmaster. ^^" Master Makarov owns Fairy Tail, y'know!**

**Chapter 3: Defying the Law of Fairy Tail (Not Fairy Law, just what I'm naming the 'law' I'll use here)**

"CARLA! We need you to tell the future to see who Mira ends up with!" Natsu demanded, barely panting at all in front of the unfazed Exceed.

"So in other words," Carla stated, ignoring his demand, "you want to get back at Mira for matchmaking you guys all this time, so you're matchmaking her... But since you don't know who to matchmake her with, I'm supposed to see the future to make sure you guys get the correct person...?" she asked, finally looking up at them.

**"YES!"** they all yelled, probably exasperated-though Carla might have just been doing that on purpose.

Carla sighed despondently, placing her teacup on the intricately designed plate. "Fine, I'll do it." which made the group erupt in a chorus of happiness, "But I don't know if I can find it just like that," she snapped her paw, "because it's not just something I have perfectly under my control."

After the group nodded in understanding, Carla closed her eyes to see if she could see the future they wanted. What she saw made her wake up in a cold sweat. "No way..." she said, barely audible, "Mira, kissing... **How far into the future is this...?!" **making the group reel back in surprise.

Like a silent movie, everyone moved liked wooden dolls, shocked that the future _did _come just like 'that' and it would be a success. The matchmake-Mira plan, that is.

Lucy finally gathered up the courage to speak, asking "Who is she kissing...?" in a surprisingly hoarse voice.

Carla nodded her head slightly and repeated, "Mira... Was-I mean, will be kissing-"

"What are you all doing here?" A male voice asked in curiosity, causing the feline to screech:

_**"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!"**_

Now, that being said, it should be pretty obvious, right? ...Of course not! Before the mage could even question Carla's odd outburst, a sobbing voice quietly said, "Yes... How'd you know I'll only bring despair...?" making all turn and scramble away in fear.

More sniffling is heard between, "Run away... Run away while you can, because you'll die if you come too close..." the dark figure came out of the tree's shadow and lo and behold, it's none other than _Zeref! _Tears streamed down his face as he stopped walking and faced the Fairy Tail mages, hiccuping silently.

"Now now," as soft, gentle voice soothed, "you shouldn't do that." Like the brightest guiding star, the first master of Fairy Tail approached the ensemble speaking words of wisdom. "He's human, just like us. His magic isn't meant for killing intentionally, it's just an unfortunate coincidence." Mavis smiled and walked up to Zeref. Taking his hands in hers, she lectured kindly, "You aren't bad. Just because you think you are doesn't make you. If you wanted and tried, you could be just like all of us."

A relaxing wave spread throughout them and they listened to Mavis chat with the dark mage, who seemed to open up to the patient spirit in front of him, until a sudden thought hit them all.

"WAIT A MINUTE, _WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE HERE!"_ they yelled in perfect sync, **_"HOW THE HELL CAN ZEREF SEE MAVIS WHEN HE'S NOT WEARING FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD MARK?! HE'S NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF THE GUILD FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_**

Mavis hit them all on the head (Think of Lord Death's Reaper Chop~!) and scolded them. "I already said, you guys shouldn't be so rude." She shook her head sadly, making them ask again, but this time with reluctant kindness.

"HOW... CAN... HE... SEE... YOU...?!" they seethed. Zeref's repeated cries of "The world rejects me once again," goes unnoticed between the Fairy Tail group. Even Mavis.

"Well," Mavis started, breathing in deeply, as if to go into a thorough explanation. "...I don't know myself."

Freed sighed despondently, making his presence known once again-as his original question of minutes before wasn't answered- "Well, there's always a logical explanation for everything. And besides, you haven't told me what you're here for."

"Well, um, er, we're, er..." Carla stuttered, not wanting to admit that they were gathered here to matchmake him and Mira for revenge. It wasn't even noon, for crying out loud! "We're..."

"FISHING!" Happy blurted out, covering his mouth instantly after saying such.

"Ah, I see," Freed nodded, believing Happy's explanation-why else? It's pretty much that 99% of everything he says is about fish-with not even a shadow of a doubt. "Then I leave you to... Your fishing. See you back at the guild," and with that he started to walk back, leaving most sighing in relief at not being caught. At this point, everybody knew who Carla saw, right...?

"Say... Carla... You never told us who Mira was kissing," Natsu said like it was the most normal thing in the world, causing all-yes all, even Mavis and Zeref (They're really becoming OOC now, but... Hang in there!)-to collapse in self-pity.

"Salamander..." Gajeel muttered, pushing himself up, veins popping all over his face as he grabbed Natsu's scarf in fury _**"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT'S FREED, DAMMIT! DEMON-WOMAN WAS KISSING-"**_ before he could finish his sentence of rage, he let go of Natsu's scarf screaming in pain. What caused this pain? The biggest encyclopedia of Fiore. Which our little bookworm happened to borrow for reference of a few little things Mira wrote in the matchmaking book. Who knows how she got it during the few minutes of break, but that will be shelved for later.

**I want to write more, but I'm not quite in the mood for writing on and on right now. I'm going to take a nap (Like what, 5 minutes?) and come back to post another chapter. Yes, it's Freed. If you wanted Laxus, he'll still be a source of jealously but... Sorry! Hope you enjoyed, see you in a few minutes~**


	5. A New Reporter-A Total Coward

**Author's note: For the nonexistent people who care, I had a nice nap. Now back to writing~ The Zeref/Mavis part was dedicated to Jenny1751. To said reader: Don't worry, I'll write more of that pairing when I get the chance... And I pray it'll be good (And that what I wrote was acceptable). Today's pairing plus Mira/Freed is... YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT~ (What a horrible attempt at blackmailing...)**

**Disclaimer: I said it four times (OH MY GOSH! FOUR, THE NUMBER OF DEATH! ...Is that Zeref I hear crying in the distance? I think Mavis will have to do a little more comforting...) so I'll say it again. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Wait actually, I do. See? *holds up Fairy Tail volume 1* Wait actually, I borrowed this from the library... SO I DON'T! **

**Chapter 5: A New Reporter-A Total Coward  
**

While Gajeel rubbed the bump that stuck out like a sore thumb from the mane of his hair, Natsu rocked back and forth in a feeble position mumbling something along the lines of "Mmmmm mhmmmm mmmm..." ...How interesting, Natsu.

"Well, considering that we're going to follow Bixlow's plan, we'll have to talk to the reporter. Jason, I believe his name was." Erza said, while planning what they would do and how much time it would all take, because the reporter would arrive at Fairy Tail at 11 o'clock sharp; it was merely 10:15.

"Actually," Bisca pointed out, holding Asuka and bobbing her up and down occasionally, "It's not Jason this time. They have a new reporter and want to see what how it'll turn out."

"Using a new reporter for the Valentine's Day special?!" Wendy asked increduously.

"Oh is that _so?"_ Gajeel said-with his trademark "Gihihihi," of course!-, "Then I guess we'll just have to... Have some _nice negotiations, _right Salamander?" Natsu, immediately catching onto his meaning, smirked and started to race with Gajeel. Not like they knew where to go, anyways.

(V)!_!(V)

Lucy sighed and slumped down in her chair, "It's almost 11... The reporter should be here soon, right?"

"Don't worry Lucy," Mira said, "He'll be here any minute now-" the clock (Is there even a clock in Fairy Tail?) chimed 11 o'clock exactly and a clocked person walked into the guild, holding a clipboard, notepad, and pen. The hood was down, and someone who looked like neither a boy nor girl wearing a white shirt (You know those shirts that look like the shirt under a suit? The kind that either gender can wear in this case) and neat black pants approached Master Makarov.

The Master stared at the reported, a gaze showing neither anger nor fear. Suddenly, the reporter smiled gleefully and said, "Hey guys! I'm Samantha M. You can just call me... Anything but Sam!" The sudden change in character startled everyone but Makarov. "Oh," she said, thinking the silence was because of her appearance, "I'm a girl, by the way."

Samantha walked around, jotting notes hurridly on the clipboard after watching many females of the guild. (Assuming the cover-girl for Sorcerer's Magazine was Mira and Jenny what's-her-last-name, I think it's directed to the male audience.) The words of our two _friendly_ Dragon-Slayers echoed in her head as she made her way throughout the guild. _"If you value your life... Then you will absolutely NOT choose Mirajane Strauss as the covergirl for today's special edition magazine! GIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" _Yup. PERFECTLY friendly.

After she bowed to the Master and thanking him, she went to talk to who the covergirl would be. Oh, and her notepad looked something like this (Parenthesis will be the commentary of... ...The one who will kill you in your sleep; gihihi... Just kidding!):

_Lisanna Strauss-SCARY SIBLINGS (Upon seeing Elfman right with Natsu and Gray, screaming his infamous "MAAAAN!")_

_Wendy Marvell-too young, SCARY "SIBLINGS" (Upon seeing Gajeel comment a bit loudly-hm... Wonder why-about him being the oldest 'sibling' of the Dragon-Slayer trio.)_

_Mirajane Strauss-SCARY BROTHER, ...CAN'T! (Well, other than Elfman, who else *COUGH*NATSUANDGAJEEL*COUGH* wouldn't want Mira to be covergirl?)_

_Cana Alberona-...too drunk, SCARY FATHER! (What was your first clue? That's her middle name! And of course we all know Gildarts has a daughter-complex)_

_Erza Scarlet-SCARY! (The only one who can make Gray and Natsu be the best-est buddies in the whole world. NAAAW.)_

_Evergreen-SCARY TEAM, SCARY BOYFRIEND (Whoa, looks like Elfman's popular. And Bixlow's not scary, he's just... Different, and not in the mentally retarded way.)_

_Carla-SCARY CAT (Well, she's the only one who can take care of Wendy. Pretty much her second-uh... Third mother. And not to mention... She's a cat! ...Exceed, whatever!)_

_Levy McGarden-SCARY BOYFRIEND (Gajeel's not scary! The "threat" is just his way of saying... "Hi!")_

_Laki Ollieta-SCARY IMAGINATION (Well, the names of her magic attacks aren't scary. Just not normal. And when was Fairy Tail normal? ...Exactly.)_

_Bisca Moulin-SCARY HUSBAND, SCARY DAUGHER (Alzack, scary? And Asuka can't be scary, she's so CUTE! *whisper*It's always the innocent ones...*whisper* WHO WAS THAT?!)_

_Lucy Heartfilia-CHOI-SCARY BOYFRIEND (Natsu? Scary? He's just as scary as Gajeel! They wouldn't even hurt a fly. *a bloody fly is on the wall* 'Tis coincidence.)_

___Juvia Loxar-CHOICE (WOOT! Our little new reporter here isn't being a scaredy cat!)_

"So," Samantha said, though she was shaking, her voice was cheery, "Miss. Loxar, you'll be the covergirl for today's Valentine's Day special. If you would sign this and be at the shoot in 15 minutes at said address. Thank you~!" And off she was, leaving the guild in shock-except for Gajeel and Natsu, ironically.

"Eeeeeehhhh...?! Juvia... Juvia is... JUVIA IS CHOSEN FOR SHOOT?!" she cried out, running around-though she at least signed the paper-and shaking people she passed.

Though Juvia was running around in confusion and happiness, there was one certain mage who stood, dumbfounded.

**I'm going to take another nap... And to those of you who guessed, yes, this chapter is foreshadowing Gray/Juvia! And we all know that it's Mira. Hope you enjoyed, see you in another few minutes~**


	6. The Epic Fail

**Author's note: I had another nice nap, my dear imaginary friend who cares. Now, I can't believe it! I'm on a roll! Three new chapters in one day! WOOT! NEW RECORD! Oh yeah, I'm adding another couple in here. Guess~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. ...OHMYGOSH, it's my first NORMAL disclaimer! **

**Chapter 6: The Epic Fail**

After hearing the decision of the covergirl, there was a certain MALE mage who stood, frozen, shocked at the decision. 'JUVIA LOXAR.' echoed in his mind. Who exactly is this mystery man? Why of course, Gray Fullbuster. He was feeling a knot tighten inside, and couldn't tell what the swelling feeling he had in his gut was. He should've been happy; Juvia got chosen instead of anyone else-obviously not Mira because he was in on Natsu and Gajeel's plan-but he was feeling... Angry, pissed off, however you wish to call it.

He wasn't the only one feeling angry, but Mira decided to express her anger. To the green-haired guy we know as Freed (Fried?) Justine.

"Mira..." He said, trying to calm her down-after all, he had already faced her wrath in the Battle of Fairy Tail. "You actually _wanted_ to be the covergirl?" At this question, Mira stopped raging.

"Actually..." she said, her kindness seemingly back, "I don't know." She pondered for a bit. She didn't feel angry that she wasn't covergirl, she was purely happy for Juvia. But this feeling that nagged at her heart...

_"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL AM I SO DAMN ANGRY?!" _a familiar voice yelled in frustration as Gray kicked the table into Natsu's face.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID, ICE PRICK!" Natsu replied, not without using magic, though.

"I KNOW WHY!" Mira exclaimed, and Freed swore he saw a lightbulb appear over her head. "It's because of Gray!" Now Freed genuinely didn't get Mira's logic, though he couldn't help but smile at her antics. "It's because I want Gray to be jealous of Juvia!" And at this point, Mira was making even less sense than after she said 'I know why'.

She grabbed Freed by the shoulders and said, "FREED," in a totally serious tone, "If Juvia is the covergirl of the Valentine's Day special edition, she would become known among men! And if she did, she would have many suitors." Freed nodded slightly as she explained her logic to him, "After which, Gray would start to feel jealous. After all, Juvia's been fawning over him all this time that he's been taking it for granted! If she suddenly shifted her love, then he would fight to get her back!"

Freed finally understood what Mira meant and corrected, "Then it would mean the Gray is jealous of Juvia's sudden attention from male suitors."

"EXACTLY! And now I have to start planning!" Mira said, a matchmaking plan for Gruvia blossoming in her head. (At least, I think it's called Gruvia... I don't know all the couple names. If someone could tell me, that'd be helpful~)

"Mira..." Freed sighed, knowing that his attempts would be pointless, but still tried anyways, "You shouldn't mess with people's love lives."

"Freed's right," someone said, leaning on both of them (You know, when some drapes one arm around your shoulders and the other arm around somebody else's shoulders?), music barely audible through the oddly shaped earphones. "You shouldn't mess with other people's love lives, unless it's your own."

Lucy looked at Mira and Freed, who looked like they were being squished by Laxus (Obviously it's Laxus, who else could it be?). Then she averted her gaze to a fighting Natsu and Gray-WAIT A SECOND, they weren't fighting! And Gray was... BLUSHING?! Lucy didn't care if Gajeel or someone said, "Close your mouth, otherwise flies will fly in." She was appalled beyond words. Slowly, she staggered like a drunkard to where they were, and heard Gray say, "I don't know... It just feels all... Weird inside, and I've never felt this way before... About Juvia..." Lucy, being smarter than average, put two and two together to discern that Gray was feeling jealous of Juvia getting the position. Or starting to realize he was in love with Juvia. Either one made perfect sense. (WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE! WHERE'S THE OOC WARNING?!)

Before Lucy could comment about Gray's OOC-ness (I'm breaking the fourth wall... WHY?!), Mira ran up and said, "WE HAVE TO GO WITH JUVIA TO THE SHOOT, NOW!"

(V)!_!(V)

After a lot of arguing, fighting, yelling, swearing, crying, matchmaking attempts, and planning; Mira, Freed, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, Bixlow, Erza, Pantherlily, Carla, and Happy decided to sabotage the photo shoot. Why? Because Gray was jealous~ (He's jelly!) They had a lot to do and little time to do it, even though it was 11:15 AM.

"Okay guys," Erza said, speaking louder and louder, trying to speak over all the noise, "We have to sabotage the photo shoot for Gray!" Unfortunately, the only few who heard Erza were Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

She glared at the oblivious group, which consisted of Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray, and then commended them as the broke the set. "Good job, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray." she said, sarcasm not intended. "You destroyed the set." Mira was about to cheer in happiness about the progress of Gruvia until a director yelled at the trio.

Upon closer inspection, everyone noticed that the set they destroyed was the set for another group, and Juvia's shoot had already finished.

Erza paled; the director saw everyone and wouldn't let them leave to steal the film. "Wendy!" She hissed, telling herself not to panic, "Go run, steal the film, and bring it to us! Or destroy it, just _get rid of it!"_ she said urgently as Wendy scrambled away, unnoticed, to steal the film.

Wendy listened closely, grateful her senses were sharper as a Dragon Slayer. 'Yes, the boy took the film to Studio 3-B to be produced,' she heard, and ran off to studio 3-B, not bothering to hide as she ducked and sprinted through a crowd.

On her way, when she was right in front of the door, she bumped into a child. A boy probably of her age.

Getting up quickly, she bowed and apologized many times until she heard a surprised, "Wendy?!" Hearing her name, she looked up into the face of Romeo Conbolt. Just her luck, the person with the film was from her guild! It would probably be a piece of _cake_ in these circumstances.

(V)!_!(V)

Erza ran, leading everyone on, looking for Wendy. They managed to placate the director and Gajeel and Natsu... _Negotiated_ once again. After running for a few minutes, they ended up in front of studio 3-B.

Lo and behold, there was Wendy, talking to Natsu's younger 'brother', who happened to have a roll of film in his hand.

"Romeo has the film!" Natsu exclaimed, as he started to run up to the two children along with Lucy.

"What are you doing here, of all places?" Natsu barely heard (Lucy couldn't her hearing isn't as good because she isn't a Dragon Slayer, and it'll take a while for the two to reach Wendy and Romeo, they are trying to run through a crowd) Romeo ask Wendy.

"Uh... Well, I-uh... Um..." Wendy stared at her shuffling feet, her mind trying to make up a believable excuse for being at the studio. If she said she came to cheer on Juvia, then why would she run to a film processing studio?

Natsu and Lucy tried to no avail to push their way through the crowd. Lucy, finally within earshot, heard, "It's dangerous for you to be wandering around here, after all..." the blonde and her Dragon-Slayer partner looked up to see Romeo extending his free hand towards Wendy, "It's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to walk around without someone else. You might be attacked by a molester, Wendy." he said, tilting his head with a killer smile. Who knew he learned such a thing from his father...

Lucy staggered (once again, like a drunkard...) in shock as Wendy blushed, her face burning as if Natsu set it on fire with the Dragon Slayer's Assassin techniques. (I think that's what it's called...) "Uhhhh, weellllll, ummmmm," she stuttered, as she unsuccessfully hid her blush and stuttering.

Romeo smiled a bit (more, I guess... He's already smiling), and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Come, let's go," he said, gently pulling her hand.

Erza stood in shock, not knowing whether she should be happy or not. Romeo still hasn't turned in the film, and they had a chance that Wendy would remember to steal it... But if not, their plan would be an _epic fail._

In Mira's eyes, it was okay either way. Freed sweat-dropped as she fangirl-ed over "the matchmaking which I didn't even make!" and "cute young-love~"

Happy started to back away from Carla, getting the hint that the evil vibes she gave off were _not _to be messed with at the moment.

**Yup, this chapter's extra couple is Romeo/Wendy! And it's the longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, later~**


	7. Supply and Demand Crisis

**Author's note: *sigh* After three chapters in one day, I feel so accomplished. ^^ Well, I'll try not to make so many comment in the middle of the chapter this time. I wonder how long this will be... If you have any suggestions, review or PM me, please! Also, please vote in the poll~ PS: I decided to pretend as if I were a reader that happened to find "That's What You Get!" and I realized, after reading chapter 6, that I totally SUCK at writing. Not like I didn't know that but chapter 6 was below my average... ._. (Well, it was horrible plot, and there was barely any romance.)  
To the invisible people who want me to update: I'm not dead, I just got a block. And depression, and etc. But I'm still alive! Just one last thing guys: I got inspiration for this chapter from Aki Vermillion (Did I spell it right?) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, because I am not destined to! Besides, this site is called ****_fan_****fiction, da?**

**Chapter 7: Supply and Demand Crisis**

"Um... About... The film," Wendy said out of nowhere as Romeo dragged her, which was awkward because he was still holding onto her hand.

Romeo turn around and soon understood the meaning of her question, "Ah, I already gave that to the editors." That statement alone made Wendy's world crumble-she failed. Not only did she fail, she failed _Erza._ Actually, correction: she failed Erza _and_ Gray. What's wrong with that? Well, Erza alone is powerful enough to take her out like a person swatting a fly, Gray-correction: a very pissed off Gray-added to that equation was worse that an atomic bomb. And Wendy certainly wasn't the Nagisaki Arch (1).

"Is something wrong?" went in one ear and out her other, only catching her attention when Romeo placed his hand on her forehead saying, "Hm, you don't have a big fever," causing a contradiction when her face heated up like a boiling tea kettle.

Putting two and two together, Gajeel actually-yes, actually-deducted the status of the situation. "Hey, Bookworm," he started, only to get hit by Levy with "DON'T CALL ME 'BOOKWORM'!" Well... Bookworms don't hit other people with books... Right? "Gah! Fine, Shrimp, he delivered the film! What now?!" he said-*COUGH*GajeelswayofsayingAKAyelling *COUGH*-, rubbing the swelling bruise on his head, which was conveniently next to the other bruise caused by the other book.

Paling at this piece of news, Levy rushed to tell Erza and the others.

(V)!_!(V)

"WHAT?!" Erza interrogated the little script-mage, to Gajeel's fury, "THE FILM GOT DELIVERED?!" only causing Levy to nod her head quickly, in hope that she would get out of the situation alive.

Erza sighed, and made everyone-excluding Freed and Mira-huddle for the new plan.

"Okay, so Romeo got Wendy and delivered the film, so all we have to do is make sure it isn't published!" And right as she said this, Kinana walked up to them and happily said, "Hey guys, look! I just got an early issue of Juvia's shoot! Doesn't she look great?"

Kinana's presence didn't take long to become a separate world entirely; but there was still hope as a not-so-dim lightbulb appeared in the middle of the group.

"...SELL IT ALL OUT!" they chorused in unison, rushing to the stand to buy all the magazine editions.

(V)!_!(V)

"Noo!" Lucy wailed to nobody in particular, "My rent money!"

"My food money!" Natsu sobbed along with the blonde.

"FISH MONEY." Happy sobbed, causing the two to look at him and Mira to pick him up in a scolding way.

"No no Happy!" she continued, "You mustn't interrupt their _moment!"_ she said a bit too loudly, only to cause Lucy back away in embarrassment. Though Natsu, being his usual dense self, just went back to sobbing about food money. ...Though 99% of his food is actually coming out of Lucy's pocket, as he always rummages through her fridge.

Gray, on the other hand, swiftly bought one magazine after another, dumping each into a container labeled "Natsu's Emergency Incinerator; DO NOT TOUCH!" Gajeel refrained from eating the incinerator and using that chance to roar at Gray, who was being copied by Levy.

"Jealous, are we?" a soft, yet mature voice stated-as if it knew and was just pointing out the obvious-instead of asked. The owner of this voice hopped onto Gajeel's shoulder with ease, a smirk present on his face.

Gajeel growled at his parter's "childishness", obviously upset at the statement and not many other things. "Am not!" he defended, going up to assist Levy in her task of buying and burning.

"The last copy!" the lady behind the counter said, clearly happy with the profit made by the Fairy Tail group.

"The last copy!" Gray yelled, about to grab it when a familiar pair of pale hands took it gracefully. These hands were too big to be Levy's and the voice that said "I'll be taking that," was obviously male.

Without a doubt, it belonged to none other than Lyon Bastia (Vastia? How is is spelled in English?). To Gray, _that feeling _was back. But this time, it burned more defiantly than ever and he felt an even stronger urge than what he felt in the Moon Drip incident to just flat out beat the living crap out of Lyon.

Scowling, Gray snatched the magazine out of the other ice-mage's hands and said, "Actually, _I'll_ be." coating his words in as much venom as possible.

"Hm?" Lyon smirked, "I thought you didn't care about Juvia. Because I'll," he stole back the magazine-which was still in tact, surprisingly-, "be taking the magazine with the pictures of _my _Juvia-chan." he emphasized.

" _'My'_?"Gray scoffed, "I already said," Juvia heard as she nervously approached her dear Gray-sama, "Quit trying to take away what's _mine!_ After, Juvia _is_ mine, _not_ yours." he said triumphantly, unaware that Juvia had fainted promptly after hearing his declaration.

Lyon, dumbfounded by his confidence, accidentally froze the magazine-who knows under what pretext of emotion-and reeled back in shock as it shattered to pieces with its impact on the ground.

(V)!_!(V)

Meanwhile, Mira continued to gush about the new couples.

"YES~!" she gushed, "First Jerza, then Rowen, and now Gruvia~!" she sang as she pranced around, leaving Freed a still statue.

His head perked up, and he couldn't help but ask, "Jerza? I know it's Jellal and Erza (maybe he knows cause he's a stalker to Mira...? I dunno), but I never heard they got together." he said as his eyes furrowed, racking his brain for any events related to Jellal, Erza, and the realization of romance at the same time. Even _Natsu_ figured it out, and apparently to Mira, that was saying something.

Mira stared at Freed as if he said the worst thing in the world-be it saying he didn't love her or having Gajeel's potty-mouth-she stared at him as such. "Y-you..." she said, her voice suddenly raspy, "You don't know...?"

Freed gulped, and nodded, bracing himself for the torture ahead of him. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! HE TOTALLY KISSED HER BEFORE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! AND-" Mira's rage of shaking Freed and pounding the knowledge into him was interrupted by Erza's demon-switch being flipped to "ON".

"Who. Told. You. Such. A. Thing?" Erza asked with a chilling, composed voice as her hair shadowed her eyes and the area around her became a black hole.

"HM~?" Mira sang, being the only one unfazed by Erza's restrained wrath, "Just a little birdy~" she sang, daring to skip and dance in circles around the furious mage.

"Oh," she said cooly, "A little birdy, eh?" Erza's eyes came into view, an evil, sadistic glint just yelling out its motives.

"Yup~!" Mira replied, as blithe as ever, unlike what she used to be like. Freed shuddered at the thought, if the old Mira were present... He shook his head, not even wanting to think about it. _'Please,'_ he prayed to himself, _'just please let this be over quickly...' _he thought despondently as he saw the rest of the group huddle, apparently planning something...

**OH. MY. GOSH. Not only did I finish an abomination of a chapter, I'm still depressed! WHY?! T^T Oh, and I originally intended to write Kinana/Cobra as per requested but... As the fail I am, it didn't work... But I still have a few chapters left! *burning determination*  
For those of you who don't know, the Nagisaki Arch is the arch in Japan that is the only inanimate object to last through the atom bomb from the war and the tsunami! Hence the reference.  
Hope you enjoyed, later~**


	8. A Sibling's Help

**Author's note: Ugh... It might be angsty because I'm still depressed but... Instead of complaining to you guys, I'll just post another chapter for the non existent people who want another chapter. ^^ Oh yeah, This is Lisanna and Bixlow because it ranked higher in the poll than Elfman and Evergreen. So... Hope you enjoy, I'm going to try and matchmake the rest of the couples. If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reviewing, following, supporting... Overall, _thanks~ ^^ _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because I don't want to. I'd get a block and if I did, I would procrastinate until the minute before publishing due-date.**

**Chapter 8: A Sibling's Help**

"Mira-nee," Lisanna pleaded to her sister as she was not so gently dragged through the crowd by Bixlow. He was stopped by Freed's thought admonishment that he shouldn't trouble Mira and face the wrath of Satan Soul.

"Yes, Lisanna?" Mira ignored the Erza Death Glare-from beating around the bush, of course-behind her and blithely answered her helpless sister.

"LUNCH! Freed, be a gentleman and take us all to lunch! Me and mah (Slang... I don't think Bixlow's the polite type to say 'my', right...?) babies are hungry!" Bixlow answered instead.

"Lunch?" she said, "Of course! Where would you like to go?" she asked. But not Lisanna, if Lisanna wanted to go somewhere... It would be shelved for a later time. Whether she was aware of it or not, instead of asking her Lisanna-even though she didn't come up with the idea in the first please (because Bixlow did)-she was asking Freed. This kind of thing would be done in a circumstance of them _dating._

Lisanna took note of this progress and mentally cheered as Freed answered a cafe that served good quality, fairly priced food. Well, that would actually be the concern of Lucy... The price, that is. Lisanna's head shot up as she looked around, then repeating in her head that the familiar cry of "NOOOO! MY RENT MONEY!" was just her weird imagination. (Now who could _that_ be? I'll make a poll for that. Whoever answers correctly gets virtual Halloween cookies.)

Freed couldn't help but notice his other male teammate's thumbs up to Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Evergreen-who was grinning at him slyly-, Laxus, Cana, and Kinana. He (as meaning Bixlow, not Freed) then caught up to Lisanna, who was chatting happily with Mira, only to turn around and yell "CATCH UP~!" and have it echoed by his six "babies". (I believe there's six of them, right?)

Upon arriving at the cafe, which just _had_ to be 8island for some weird _obviously coincidencial _reason, Freed pondered of the motives of the group. Because, why else would Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy help out again at the same time they were there?! (Refer to that one episode/chapter where the four serve at 8island.) After hearing "REFILL, PLEASE!" and "CANA, YOU'RE THE BARTENDER, NOT THE CUSTOMER!", Freed added Cana and Evergreen to the list.

Lucy expertly led them to a table for four and handed them each a menu and said professionally, "I'll be back when you're ready to order. 3" with a cheerful smile. (Couldn't help but add the heart, okay?!)

Mira and Lisanna were plotting something, that was evident. Both male team members knew as their bright smiles fooled everyone. Everyone but Fairy Tail mages, of course. (And us, but that'd break the fourth wall.) Mira was planning to ditch them, and take Freed too, and leave them to couple up. Lisanna and Bixlow premeditated the exact same plan before in the group huddle earlier.

Glancing at each other, Lisanna and Bixlow stood up at the same time as Mira-though her standing up wasn't according to plan-, saying exactly in sync, "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

The three stared at each other in horror, the obstacle in their plan not planning to budge any time. Before any one of them could open their mouths to protest, a pinkish blur crashed into Freed, who in turn fell to Mira, who finally got blown through the wall. (Domino effect~)

Oh, and our red-headed hot-head yelled, "QUIT FIGHTING AND FOCUS!" as Juvia swooned over Gray claiming Erza's intervention as his victory over Natsu.

(V)!_!(V)

Levy sighed and closed her book shut, placing her Wind Reader Glasses on top of the thick, leather book. "This is really getting nowhere, huh..."

Gajeel smirked, but then yelled at Gray for a 'win' he never earned. After all, he should've been the first to defeat Natsu. Not including Erza; Erza was a demon.

Levy stared at him and sternly said, "Gajeel, we're trying to get Mira and Freed together! And we've all failed: Happy and Carla... Well... They don't really count!" she said, but 'And neither do Zeref and the First (Mavis)...' wasn't heard by Gajeel, oddly enough. "Gray ended up _finally_ realizing how he felt for Juvia through the magazine shoot, but that didn't get her any closer to Freed-romantically, that is. When trying to tie up loose ends, Wendy didn't steal the film because Romeo got her on a date! ...Where are they, anyways...? Now, Lisanna and Bixlow were supposed to help get them together, and that failed because Gray got into a fight with Natsu and Erza threw him like a catapult!" the bluenette fumed, becoming slightly aware of the evil smirk on his face.

To clear the confusion spreading on her face like a pandemic, he said, "Then why not _we_ try and help? Gihihi."

Pantherlily hid behind a wine glass, watching his partner. "I certainly can't tell the future like Carla but... They'll be together before this whole gist ends," he said, then flew to have a small spar with Erza, seeing that she was beating the living heck out of Gray and Elfman at the moment.

**I _just_ realized that my writing isn't 1 on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the worst. I'm over NEGATIVE 9,000. Yes guys, I _just _realized this. I know, I'm an idiot. NOW HUSH, GEEZ. And about pairing Pantherlily and Laxus... Don't ask, I have no clue and the only OC I did-and will ever do-was the reporter. And I had a valid reason! I didn't know how to portray Jason in that part. Looks like I'll be writing Gajeel and Levy the next chapter... Now about Erza and Jellal: ...I'm open to suggestions? (Yup. I'm perfectly clueless.) Well sorry for wasting your time... Hope you enjoyed, see you later~**


	9. Sharing is Caring

**Author's note: What will Gajeel and Levy do to matchmake Mira and Freed? Are they really going to run out of time?! ...WHY AM ****_I_**** ASKING THIS?! XD Anyways, hope you enjoy... Thanks for the support... Just go on and read! :'D Even though I know I suck, I just like writing... So if you want to flame go and flame. I already know I'm horrible. ^^ It's just my hobby and no burn is going to make me stop writing! Or playing music. Or drawing. Or folding origami. Or-OH NEVERMIND. I should just make these short and get on with writing. -_-" But I don't, for some odd reason... You can rant and complain about it in a review or PM. Unless you use physic powers to make me hear it.  
Thanks to Aki Vermillian (Aki-chii, again, you saved me) for helping me get a few plot bunnies for this. And the poll is open again because of three reasons: One, I feel like it. Two, somebody requested so. Three, I just realized there was a tie between Cana and who to pair her up with.**

**Okay, I lied. This is still part of the author's note, and I don't feel like deleting the above because I'm lazy like that. It's not going to be Gajeel and Levy because I got requested to write Erza and Jellal. So... Erza and Jellal, it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Why? Because I don't! I'm not a genius, I'm just a _homo sapien_ living on the planet Earth living a perfectly not so normal life. Got it? **

**Chapter 9: Sharing is Caring**

The remaining members of the team were gathered in a huddle inside the kitchen. While Happy and Carla were looking for Mira and Freed-and somehow Bixlow and Lisanna got separated from everyone else, but that didn't really matter to them-the rest were listening to Gajeel and Levy to hear out their plan.

"You and Levy?" Lucy asked, "How are you two going to get them together?" Well, she did have a little point there... Considering all the other members that tried.

"Well..." Levy started to explain while twiddling her fingers nervously. "We were kinda thinking of a party and making an excuse for it so-"

"Wait." Erza interrupted, "I heard from Master (who knows when: I don't!) that the Magic Council will be visiting today to check on us. They don't really have any requirements or requests... But they said they at least want everybody who participated in the Grand Magic Games to be present."

"EVERYBODY?!" Lucy shouted, then covered her mouth sheepishly to speak in a hushed whisper, "But what about Je-uh... Mystogan?!" This indeed was a big problem. The Mystogan from the Grand Magic Games wasn't exactly a real member of Fairy Tail* and he needed to be present for the inspection. As of now, pairing up Mira and Freed was the _least_ of their problems.

_"If you need to contact us, just tell us by carrier~" _Meldy's words rang out in Erza's mind. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled, a bright lightbulb floating above her head happily. All of the group stared at her, some of the customers too. "Everyone!" she ordered, "Group huddle, now!"

(V)!_!(V)

"YAY~ Ul, Ul!" (I'm not going to say "Ur" because that's Gray's mentor and her name is "Ultear," anyways. I know about the pronunciation and stuff but... GAH!) Meldy (I'm just calling her Meldy, if it's REALLY Meredy, tell me! But I know it's not Melody.) sang while prancing around the room. "I got a letter by carrier from Erza~!"

Ultear looked up from her task and strode to her adopted daughter, who wasn't really a daughter now that she grew up-...Well... Sorta-and looked over her shoulder to read the note. "From Erza?" she inquired and scanned the note.

Once.

Twice.

"...Meldy..."

"Yeah, Ul~?" Meldy looked up and her happiness was cut short upon seeing Ultear's despaired look. "Ul?! What's wrong?!"

"Meldy..." Ultear gulped and cleared her throat rather dramatically, "...You _do_ know what this is asking... Right?"

"Yeah! She wants to see Jellal! Shouldn't you be happy for them?!" she interrogated and stood her ground defiantly.

"No no... I am quite happy for them... But," she said, pointing to the middle left of the letter, "it's because the _Magic Council_ requested so." Meldy's face paled as she put two and two together to deduct the trouble of the situation.

"DARN!" she sobbed, "And Valentine's Day should've been happy for them!" Ultear soothingly rubbed Meldy's back, a slight grin coming to her face. Oh yes, she knew _just _how to take advantage of this... Mira wouldn't be the only matchmaker in Fiore.

(V)!_!(V) (Don't ask why this emoticon is a change of setting. I just use it. It's a crab!)

"Okay!" Lucy approved from the floor, watching as Gray and Natsu jumped down the ladder, turning to inspect the banner they just hung up.

"Natsu, Gray! Prepare to help with the-" Erza was going to order the two to help but then was interrupted by extremely loud, not to mention disturbing, gulping and chugging noises from behind.

The guild suddenly stared at the source of the noise in awkwardness: Cana was at it again. But not just Cana, she had a guest. Yes everyone, Cana and Bacchus were having yet _another_ drinking contest. Not to mention Gildarts was fuming behind the pillar. (Hm... Should I reference "Daughter-complex" here? ...Nah... Maybe?) He seemed to be hoping for something... As if he placed a deadly weapon in Bacchus's drink. (Yup, I referenced it. -_-")

Freed sighed in discontent, as he stood beside Mira. Pulling out his sword (He uses it to cast runes, right?), he chanted, "Anybody in these runes will have their work efficiency increased by 100%" and the familiar fluorescent purple runes surrounded the guild.

As if controlled by puppet strings, everybody in the guild rushed to work. Yet, they never stayed still, for example: Erza would be helping with the food and then hanging up banners. The next second, she would be on the upper floor, cleaning up messes made by certain somebodies.

"I'm surprised they actually are holding a party," Mira commented as she hurried and cleaned the glasses behind the bar, also refilling the drinks of Cana and Bacchus once in a while.

"Indeed," Freed replied absentmindedly as he corrected the astray tables and chairs.

(V)!_!(V)

After Freed uncast the runes, he went into a lecture/lesson with Levy about said runes. Gajeel, without a doubt, was fuming and would've took his anger out on Freed, but a good substitute _would_ be Natsu or Gray.

...But then that's where Erza comes in. Levy talking to Freed, hopefully for a long period of time, was all according to plan. And also according to plan, Mira was starting to feel lonely. But not because Lucy ignored her to talk to Natsu, because Happy was busy courting Carla, and Lisanna was still gone with Bixlow. Of _course_ not! She had Elfman! ...Who was busy in an argument with Evergreen about his habits of saying "Man".

The barmaid stared at the two mages and their intellectual conversation which she had no understanding in. ...Maybe she would ask Freed to teach her later. 'Yes,' she thought to herself while smiling. She would.

The guild doors opened slowly, revealing the shadow and figure of Mystogan. Yes, Mystogan. He couldn't just go walking around looking like Jellal. Not like he was! ...Yeah, bad lie... Anyways, he walked in, nodding to Erza as he passed by. She nodded back, like it was their own secret conversation.

...Not so secret, Warren (the mind reader) heard too. Taking a seat in an empty table, the guild waited quietly for the Magic Council to come for inspection.

Of course, we all know the silence won't be there by the time the inspectors of the Council arrive.

(V)!_!(V)

Lahar and Doranbolt (I only read the manga, do I don't know the plot of the anime. Just fyi.) walked side by side in silence, approaching the guild of Fairy Tail. There was quite a loud ruckus from the inside, they could tell. But the noise was a bit muted by the thick walls and door of the building.

Bracing themselves for the worst, Lahar stepped forth and grabbed the handle. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he shoved the door a bit, making it open smoothly.

What awaited them wasn't chaos, 'surprisingly'. Calling it chaos would be an understatement. Quite a big understatement, in fact. Cana and Bacchus were knocked out quite inappropriately (Not pervertedly, inappropriately. There's a difference!) from their drinking contest, Gildarts seemed to be creating a large magic bomb, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were locked in a fierce fight, there was food all over the walls, Lucy was in a corner sobbing about money, Mira was unconscious behind the bar, Freed was tending to her (Wendy's still not there. Neither are Romeo, Lisanna, and Bixlow.), Carla was standing uncomfortably in front of a sobbing Happy, Levy was trying to put together her book pages in chronological order, and Patherlily and Laxus... Were eating kiwis together. That was the only thing not chaos. Oh, and Erza was in the middle of eating cake with Je-er, I mean Mystogan.

"..." the guild stared at the Council members awkwardly, stopping in midway what they were doing.

"..." Lahar and Doranbolt looked at Fairy Tail. Well... It was the same old Fairy Tail, that was certain...

"..."

Natsu was the first to move; he jumped up with a dim-yes, dim-lightbulb shining above his head. He ran over to Erza, who didn't eat her cake yet, took her cake, took Mystogan's cake-which was also untouched-and ran over to the delegates.

"Want some?" he asked cheerfully and presented the plates-which also carried their own utensils-to them.

"..." Well... It's the thought that counts...

**SHARING IS CARING! XD And there was no fluff, I know! I'll try do better next time! And also, this is the longest yet! I can't believe it! ^o^ Oh, and the reference was to "Daughter-complex", a story I wrote to try out Cana/Bacchus for this story. For those of you who haven't read the manga (I haven't watched the anime, so I don't know if you guys know. If you don't, SPOILER!)-WARNING, INCOMING SPOILER! Jellal poses as Mystogan in the Grand Magic Games. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, I'll try better next time! Hope you enjoyed, later~ **


	10. Bonus Chapter-Side Mission

**Author's note: OH MY GOSH, DOUBLE DIGITS! (Technically, anyways) ...Okay, celebration over. (BUT I'M STILL HAPPY!) And now I get to celebrate getting over 3,000 views on this story! ...Now the celebration's over again... Oh, and this is a filler chapter. Don't worry, I'll post the real chapter tonight. ...Or maybe tomorrow... It depends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I've already said it 9 times, how many more times do I have to say it?!**

**Bonus Chapter: Side Mission**

Why did Samantha go in place of Jason? Was it a coincidence, or was it premeditated? ...Well, of course you know the answer, but if you don't...

**_~Flashback~_**

_The second Bixlow explained his plan through and through, Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other, communicating in their own secret way. _

_Smirking, they both sneaked away from the group to get one step ahead of them: Tell the reporter EXACTLY what he needed to do. And they were sure it would work out their way; it always did, one way or another. In their heads, they actually agreed on something, for once. _

_The plan: Sneak away, ...**NEGOTIATE** with the reporter, sneak back like nothing happened and nobody would even notice. _

_The catch (Come on, plans never go as planned!):_

_"Hey Gajeel, you know where this Jason guy lives, right?" Natsu asked while sneaking through the trees of the forest surrounding the Sorcerer's Weekly company. _

_"How do you know it's going to be that nut?!" he retorted while peeking up and waving his hand to signal that the coast was clear. _

_"Well, he's apparently the best reporter of the company and he's already came enough times! How do you know he's not?!" Natsu challenged a bit too loudly._

_Gajeel quickly hushed him as a short, raven-haired woman wearing a coat (Now, I wonder who **that** might be.) walked past the bushes they were hiding behind, heading towards the studio. _

_Nodding, the two followed her, occasionally hiding behind bushes, boxes, and such. Upon reaching a building that said "Head Office", they stopped tailing her and went inside the building, which was thankfully unlocked. _

_There was a big lacrima sign inside, and when Natsu took the time to read it-Gajeel was busy looking out for anybody else that might find them-and saw that Jason's office was on the top floor, room 7007. (It's the closest thing that looks like "Cool" upside down on a calculator)_

_(V)!_!(V)_

_Sneaking on the walls like a ninja (to Natsu, anyways), -oh, they were also saying "Nin, nin!" occasionally- they finally reached room 7007 on the top floor. Standing on both sides of the door, Natsu nodded his head, Gajeel did the same, and then the burst open into the room yelling... A... War cry...? _

_Jason jumped up from his seat, screaming his signature, "COOOOOOOOOOL!" for reasons unknown. _

_"Now..." Natsu started and Gajeel smirked (Don't forget the "Gihihihihihihihi,") and both cracked their fists expectantly. _

_*zoom out*_

_'Hm?' the woman who Natsu and Gajeel followed thought to herself as the birds flew away swiftly, as if in fear. ...No way, there was nothing dangerous. You're just imagining things, Samantha! Just imagining things,' she scolded herself and continued on her way to her boss's office to discuss her job._

_(V)!_!(V)_

_"YOU... IDIOT!" both Dragon Slayers yelled at each other, not caring whether they gathered so much attention._

_"It's not my fault, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel retorted, "YOU'RE the one that gave him a concussion by blowing up the wall!" recalling the 'negotiation'. _

_...Emphasis on the quotes, yes? _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **ME?!" **Natsu inquired, "YOU STARTED IT BY HITTING HIM WITH THAT BOOK!"_

_"WELL YOU-" the Magnolia clock chimed for the half-hour, and Natsu and Gajeel realized that they should hurry back otherwise their "secret mission" would be for nothing. After all, the lacrima hologram they used for Gajeel would only last for another... 2 minutes. _

_Realizing this, the two rushed back to the guild, just in time to run out with them in search of Happy and Carla. _

_(V)!_!(V)_

_"Hello..." Samantha greeted her boss with the make-it-quick-and-don't-sass-with-me-tone. He was an adult in his early 20's with sandy brown hair and covered eyes. _

_"Okay, getting to the point," he said, sitting up straight in his chair while gesturing to the seat next to his desk, "Since you're new and all-..."_

_"Just tell me!" she said, looking at the clock so she wouldn't spend an hour talking about her job instead of the scheduled 10-15 minutes. 'Seriously...' she thought, 'He has too much free time! THAT'S IT! Your new name's now Super Idiot!'_

_"FINE. You'll be observing Jason while he-" _

_*ring* *ring* *ring*_

_"..." _

_"Yes?" he asked while waving for her to stay silent; not like she would gain anything from yelling at him. She was smart enough to know she'd get fired._

_"Wait, SERIOUSLY?!" he stood up from his chair abruptly in shock then agreed and hung up. _

_"Well?" she asked with the most polite tone she could muster at the moment._

_"Change of plans. It seems Jason is in the hospital with a concussion, broken arm, twisted ankle, and... I think that's it. So! You'll be doing the interview BY YOURSELF. Oh, and there was a note left for you too. You need to go pick it up from my secretary." he relayed and leaned back in his chair, body language for 'Yes yes, go away now.'_

_(V)!_!(V)_

_'Note, for me?!' she thought as she received it from the lady at the desk, 'I wonder why...'_

_Note:_

_"Do **NOT **choose Mira for the magazine shoot! _

_Sincerely,_

_*scribbles* (barely legible) Your worst nightmare"_

_'...Oh...Kay...?' she thought, the recognized the neon stamp at the bottom. FAIRY TAIL. The guild not to be messed with. She gulped, and didn't have to make a mental note to remember the warning. Absolutely do not pick Mira. _

_She gathered courage and pumped her fists, her eyes having a intense fire burning within them. She wouldn't lose!_

_...But then, how would she stand up to Fairy Tail. She sighed despondently, and slumped her shoulders in a dark, cloudy depression._

_'Why does life hate me so much...?'_

_**~End of Flashback~**  
_

**I know I know, it was filler. I just drove myself into a whole with the "Sharing is Caring" chapter... How would Lahar and Dranbolt (Found out his name isn't Doranbolt) react to receiving the offer of cake? From NATSU? And it's note even his?! ...Oh well... *sniffle* Yes, I also used the OC again... She's based off my classmate, ironically (You know who you are~). I won't use anymore OCs again, kay? Oh yeah, I'm going to celebrate now! I made two of my best friends fanfiction writers! Chibi-neko-chan8 and Vi-chi-chan. (Yes, I'm totally advertising right now. XD) Hope you enjoyed, later~**


	11. A Dash of Romance

**Author's note: Geeeeez guys, sorry for breaking my promise. ._. I said I would update the upcoming day (last week) but didn't. I can't even say it's because of my MathCounts test, because that only takes 2 hours. *sniffle* And that I had a block... Please forgive meeeee! SPARE ME! Well... I just hope I do well in this chapter. ^^" Oh yeah, I made a poll for which story I should complete. Please vote so I can finish them faster! But then again, I'm celebrating for the actual chapter 10! ^o^ YAAAAY~  
And you know how I separate the parts of the chapter with "(V)!_!(V)"? Well, a helpful friend of mine told me about the horizontal line. I'm stupid for not seeing it earlier, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously!**

**Chapter 10: A Dash of Romance**

Wendy did her best not to stumble too much as Romeo carefully walked her through the bustling crowds of couples in the park. Looking around her, she noted that most of the couples looked very happy with each other, some even proposing and such. Her head perked up a bit at a sudden thought:  
They were in a park with lots of couples. + He was still holding her hand. = They look like a couple.

She snatched her hand away suddenly at the revelation and grabbed her head in frustration-which was beet red and fuming smoke. Romeo stood in front of her like a deer in the headlights (Totally not a Romeo and Juliet), although inside he was panicking just as much as she was, maybe even more.

Normally, he would go and ask the amazing Natsu for advice on things, like magic and such, but he was smart enough to know that asking Natsu for love advice was like shouting out to Mirajane who your crush was. Just the adverse effect.

"Um..." He could feel it; it was a natural instinct calling out to him, "Wendy, you know... I-" he was startled by the sudden domino effect of himself, Wendy, and surprisingly Asuka.

"A-asuka?!" he shrieked as the added weight tripled his impact with the ground.

"Hello~! (I actually considered having her say "Herrow" or even "Heyo". I'm not really good at portraying her character...)" she chirped happily, quickly getting off the two and grinned at them.

Wendy rubbed her head as she stood up slowly, about to voice why the ground didn't hurt so much until she noticed who she crashed into.

She jumped up quickly and swiftly apologized multiple times. Romeo sat up to try to stop her from apologizing until a soft murmur was heard.

"Huh? Was that you, Asuka?" he asked the toddler, and she looked at him questioningly as the murmur, which now sounded like a grumble, resounded. Just a little louder.

"Oh," Wendy said as she realized why, "She's hungry."

Looking at each other, they shrugged their shoulders and started to walk to a place to eat, after all, it was just a little after noon. What they didn't bother to think of, however, was that Alzack and Bisca might be looking for Asuka.

(V)!_!(V) (Yes, I'm still using the crab. Don't ask why, because I myself don't know at all. XD If it irks you, though, please speak out and I might change it. Emphasis on might.)

They were at a small sweets shop (You know, the one that people go in the morning and at breaks for sweets and coffee) that had a nice homey feel to it. Even so, Wendy didn't really feel comfortable at the awkward stares they receiving. Though she could understand what they were coming from; mages, and children at that. But that was _probably_ not what was making them stand out. It was probably because they shot from the hip and assumed Asuka was their daughter, which she was absolutely _not._

Wendy shook her head and maturely dismissed the thought. 'Valentine's Day is just another day,' she tried for convincing herself so, 'It's not like he likes me back or anything-NO!' she blushed and vigorously shook her head to change the subject, but to no avail. In other words, she was in self denial.

Romeo quietly sipped a glass of fruit punch as he watched Wendy in amusement and confusion. Asuka, he noticed, was nibbling on her cookies in a manner that made him think of a squirrel. It didn't really make him feel like it was a first date, it just made him think of a peaceful, loving family.

He choked on his drink, replaying what he just thought to himself, 'FAMILY?!' he mentally yelled, 'DID I JUST-...?!' he was speechless as he coughed and wiped his mouth with one of the napkins on the table.

"Ah!" Wendy snapped out of her self denial when she heard Romeo choke, as did Asuka, though Asuka kept munching on her snack. "What's wrong?" she tentatively asked and handed him another napkin.

He shook his head to tell her that he was fine and gratefully took the napkin, using it during a fit of coughs.

His coughs subsided as she watched him like a hawk to make sure he was well. He placed the napkin back on the table and smiled at Wendy, "Thank you," he added, causing her cheeks to tint a soft pink.

*NOM*~ The two turned their heads to stare in shock as Asuka opened her mouth to eat the cake in one bite. (Not a full slice of cake, kind of like the cupcake sized ones, but not a cupcake. Think of a little bigger than bite sized chocolate fudge brownie)

_"ASUKA!" _

(V)!_!(V)

"Hey," Bisca said, causing Alzack to look up, "Did you hear that just now?"

"Hear what?" he replied as they passed by a water fountain in the busy park (Sound familiar, eh?).

"Well..." she said thoughtfully, a finger placed to her chin, "I think I just heard someone cry out 'Asuka'... But it might've been my imagination..."

"Let's go anyways," he proposed, "It's not like we have anything to lose."

"Okay!" as they headed off to the direction she heard the yell in: the small shop in the corner of a calm street.

(V)!_!(V)

"I'm very sorry about that!" Bisca apologized, holding Asuka up as she occasionally bounced her so she wouldn't get bored.

"Ah, it's no problem!" Wendy waved her hands around in embarrassment, as Romeo stood nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Say..." Alzack said to the two children, "Shouldn't you two be at the party?"

Wendy and Romeo looked at each other in confusion, "What party?"

**Totally not filler, I tell you... But that may be my lame excuse, who knows. And I couldn't help but have Asuka interrupt the possible confession. XD The three remind me of Kirito, Asuna, and Yui from Sword Art Online. I'm starting to crawl out of the writer's block hole, so any help would be appreciated to get me back on my feet! Otherwise, thanks for reviewing, , following, and supporting~! Heck, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, later~**


	12. Backfire of Matchmaking

**Author's note: So... Even though I don't celebrate Thanksgiving (HAPPY LATE THANKS-FOR-GIVING DAY EVERYBODY~), I used that vacation to read awesome fanfiction! :D What did you guys do? And I see why you might yell at me or flame me... I DIDN'T UPDATE GUYS! And this story is almost over, can you believe it?! :O I can't either! Well, maybe you guys can. XD Please give me feedback! I wish to receive advice and overviews. It helps me improve my writing, which most of you guys would know. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Fairy. Tail. I can't handle paying 5,000,000 and over Jewels (whatever the exchange currency is) ever day due to property damage. I'll leave that to Master Makarov! **

**Chapter 11: Backfire of Matchmaking**

"You don't know?" Alzack looked at the pair, then shrugged it off and started to explain, "Fairy Tail is hosting a Valentine's Day party, and the Magic Council wants to meet with the participants of the Grand Magic Games. You being one, Wendy, have to be there. So in that aspect, we've come to get you."

"Sorry if we and Asuka interrupted anything," Bisca apologized as Asuka played with her long, green hair.

"No no," the two bowed respectfully, "It's fine, really." Indeed they said this convincingly, but they had their own thoughts.

_'Valentine's Day party? What about _that _plan? And why now? That Grand Magic Games ended a long time ago...' _Wendy thought as Romeo watched her zone out, only to drift into his own thoughts.

_'I'll just have to find another time to tell her... Maybe on her birthday would work... Or I might be able to make it at the party?' _he tried to plan ahead a way to confess, and concluded that he might get a _little _advice from his role model. _'Though Natsu-nii himself might need some advice on Lucy-nee...' _he sighed, those two were without a doubt the densest couple in the guild. Even with the slight push- ... Deep influence of Mira.

Romeo sighed once again and looked up to realize they've already made it back to the guild. Wendy, however, didn't notice such and bumped into some tall person standing in the doorway. The person had dark black hair, slightly blue-ish clothes, a white cape, and the Magic Council emblem on the back-_'Magic Council?!' _he realized as Wendy apologized repeatedly to the person, who she finally looked up to recognize as Mest, AKA Doranbolt (I'm too lazy to change it to Dranbolt on the other chapter so I'm keeping it consistent).

"M-mest-san?!" (I forgot... Did I use honorifics in the past chapters? I don't think so... Oh well. Please remind me) she gasped and blinked multiple times to check. As Doranbolt stared speechless, Romeo couldn't help but catch himself staring with a painful feeling deep down inside. Even though a part of him knew the feeling's identity, he shook it off in deep denial (once again).

The two continued to stare in shock until Natsu broke the silence.

"Wendy!" he said happily, "You want cake too?" Pretty ironic, considering he caused silence earlier with the same reason.

Wendy, being the polite girl she is, kindly turned him down and was ushered inside along with the other mages outside.

"Uh... Natsu-nii... What happened here?" Romeo dared to ask his elder idol/older self proclaimed brother.

"Well..." Natsu scratched his head.

"I'll explain," Lucy walked up and started to explain, occasionally muttering about how crazy and stupid they were being, just like usual.

_**~Flashback~  
('Tis a flashback, no? Correct me if I'm wrong)**_

_"HEY GUYS! *HICCUP* LOOK WHO I BR - *HICCUP* - OUGHT!" Cana yelled as she entered the guild, which was starting to get into the usual festive mood._

_"DRINKS, OVER HERE!" Bacchus took the last swig of his current bottle and tossed it deftly into the trash can, conveniently next to Gildarts. _

_"And you are?" Gildarts challenged, deciding whether he should let him near his daughter. Usually he'd fawn over Cana and then etcetera, but he couldn't do so at the moment. He's heard of Bacchus talking to Cana recently from Mira, but waved it off as her usual socializing. Looking at the two now, he was starting to get concerned._

_Bacchus emptied out his current bottle, tossing it with perfect accuracy into the trash can, once again. "Who are **you?"** he dealt back with a taunting smirk. Before Gildarts could return an equal fired retort, Cana started laughing. _

_"YOU REALLY CAN'T HOLD YOUR LIQUOR!" as she patted Levy's back, taking another sip from her barrel of alcohol. Who knows why she and Bacchus haven't died yet; maybe it's because they're mages. _

_"We'll see who'll be saying that soon," Bacchus strode over to her table -and totally ignored Gildarts- , sat down, and starting drinking more. _

_"It's ON!" both started chugging alcohol from their respective barrels/cups/things and slammed it down at the same time, causing the table to shake a little. "REFILL!" even with the Gildarts obstacle, their plan was going pretty well. Yes, they were plotting against Mira and Fried too. _

_"My my," Mira said as she refilled their alcohol, "you two are sure at it today." _

_"Yup! I'm not gonna lose!" Cana declared before drinking down the refill, though it certainly wasn't her second. And the party was just starting. _

_"Keep cryin' wolf!" Bacchus replied after he finished his own refill._

_"HEY FREED!" Cana called him over after only Mira knows how many refills, "WANT SOME?" _

_Freed came over, but upon hearing the offer, kindly refused the cup of beer in front of him._

_"I'll take that!" Bacchus took the mug and gulped it down all at once. _

_"IDIOT!" Cana hissed, though didn't reveal the plan to the two beside them. Bacchus just shrugged his shoulders in return. _

_(V)!_!(V)_

_Gildarts, frankly, was furious. The fire-bomb thingy didn't work, and Bacchus drank it for sure! If looks could kill, his glare would make Bacchus go to hell and back to Earthland. Then go back again! But then, looks couldn't kill. Voodoo magic, maybe? Before he could consider the option in depth, a fimiliar cry rang out._

_"GILDARTS! FIGHT MEEEEE!" _

_And once again, chaos ensued. _

_(V)!_!(V)_

_"YOU CHEAT - *HICCUP* - ED ON ME?! *HICCUP*" Cana slurred angrily as she slammed the mug on the table so hard it broke in half. At least Gajeel carried Levy away earlier._

_"Now now, calm down-" Fried's attempts to placate the two were vain. Very much so._

_"YOU DID TOO, WOMAN!" Bacchus yelled, his voice just as slurred. Except he wasn't **as** drunk; that wasn't really saying much, though._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE *HICCUP* IT! YOU **BOTH** CHEATED ON ME!" she pointed accusingly at alcohol. Yes, alcohol. She wasn't being delusional. Alcohol cheated on Cana._

_"I CAN SAY THE SAME THING!" he also pointed at alcohol, which sat innocently throughout all of their bickering. And it's also true. Alcohol cheated on Bacchus too. (It's a two-timing inanimate object. Oh joy)_

_"Shouldn't we stop them...?" Fried asked Mira, who just stared at the fight like she usually did. By being Mira. _

_"No," she said, Lucy remembering what she heard from Mira when she first got at Fairy Tail, "It's just so fun!" _

_'The good times...' Lucy reminisced as a table flew her way. **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **This was it. She was finally going to die. And it just **had **to be as lame a death as being crushed by a 100 mile per hour table. By her own guildmates. Just peachy. She raised her arms in front of her to at least do something about it, but nothing happened. She tentatively opened her eyes to see why she hadn't gotten hit yet. Lowering her arms, she saw the burnt ashes of the table-well, it's charred remains-and an **extremely **irate Natsu yelling at Gray and Gajeel for fighting and almost 'killing' Lucy. _

_"Haha... For once he didn't really destroy anything in his usual manner..." she mumbled, staring fondly at Natsu. _

_"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiike him~" Happy rolled over his tongue, interrupting Lucy from her reverie. _

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TELL CARLA I LOVE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" he yelled as Lucy punched him through the guild's ceiling and Carla just shook her head. Happy was Happy, after all._

_"This is quite different than Crime Sorcerie," Jellal mused to Erza as he watched her eat cake after cake. _

_"I would assume so," she nodded, and clenched her fists so the invisible puppeteer wouldn't make her beat the living stuffing out of her obnoxious nakama. Jellal sweatdropped (I don't really know a realistic word for it) as he watched her restrain herself. 'Hang in there, Erza...' Not that she lasted long. _

_As she sat down to another slice of cake, the guild doors started to sound that it was being opened. The Magic Council member have arrived._

"So..." Romeo cleared his throat uncomfortably, "That's quite... Interesting..." as Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Should I... Get aspirin for Cana and Bacchus?" she asked, glancing back at the two unconscious mages.

"Nah, I think they'll be fine," Lucy assured the girl, "...Probably..." she added quietly.

(V)!_!(V)

Fried sweatdropped as Mira got out a notepad and started jotting down all the progress of the guild's couples, and Laxus stared at them, Lily floating by his side.

"Since we're not in danger of being unintentionally matchmaked, should we take action?" Lily asked the blonde.

"Oh, seems interesting..." he replied and smirked. Another two plotting their own plans of... Well, revenge didn't apply to them... Getting Mira and Fried together fit the description just well.

**Yay, I'm done with another chapter~ *stretches* I want to finish this! TIME TO WRITE! Also, please give me feedback and advice on my writing, I appreciate it and it helps greatly! Not like I won't update if you guys don't review. And on that note, please vote in my poll for updating! Hope you enjoyed, later~**


	13. Prelude to Failure

**Author's note: Hey guys, it's me! I'm back, and there's only three chapters left! Just thought I'd tell you guys if you haven't read it on my profile. I think I'll have to remind you at the bottom, who knows. So, I've been gone a while with no updates! Not only that, but I had to be reminded of my other pending stories. I'm procrastinating here, hah... Apparently, it seems that my "pessimism" makes my writing seem less appealing. Weird, I'm not pessimistic.  
...Am I? Oh well, not like my ranting matters to you guys. If you're even here, it's cause you want to read! So without further ado, I'll shut up. (You guys should remind me to do this)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and I'm proud! (Jydaria: PFFT. Yeah right.) Hey! I can dream! (Jydaria: No you can't.) ...And it's one of those moments when you catch you arguing with yourself. *sigh* Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 12: Prelude to Failure**

As she wrote and hummed a merry tune, Mira stopped suddenly at a revelation. "OH!" she proclaimed, "The chocolates! I forgot!" She grabbed Fried in her hurry and dragged him to help her with the chocolates and festivities.

(V)!_!(V)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Lucy sighed as she stretched then slumped back down unto the table, where Natsu sat next to her happily feasting on fire.

"Hey, Luce," he said between munching, "We haven't really gotten them together, huh..." Lucy turned her head to the side and stared at him.

"I really wonder if we can get it all done by today... And most of us have just completed Mira's wishes too!" she complained, though she was quite certain she would be safe; Natsu didn't like her.

. . .

...Did he?

"GEEEEZ!" she buried her head in her arms exasperatedly, causing Natsu to stare at her in worry. Of _course_ Natsu didn't like her. He was too dense, anyways. "It's all Mira's fault!" she moaned as she curled up deeper. _'She's the one making me think Natsu likes me!' _

Natsu, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. Igneel taught him Dragon Slayer magic, survival, about life... But not love. And he didn't dare ask Fairy Tail's love master, Mira, either. Did he console Lucy, act as if her outburst never happened, be apathetic, or what? But then... Lucy looked so-_'NO!'_ he scolded himself repeatedly, _'We're just friends; best friends! And partners!' _it was probably just stress making him feel so out of place, he concluded. She was probably also affected by stress, nothing to worry about.

(V)!_!(V)

_'Salamander...' _Gajeel stared at 'Bunny Girl' and 'Salamander', AKA Fairy Tail's densest couple. _'Even **I** can do better than that!' _he got big headed at the thought of doing better than his biggest rival, and Levy glanced between her best friend and crush nervously as she sweated bullets.

_'This is getting nowhere...' _was the thoughts of many who were in on the revenge/romance plan.

"Alright, everyone!" Mira cheered as she and Fried brought in all the Valentine's chocolate, "Let's all get started!"

Laxus looked up at Lily expectantly, who nodded and flew over to the rest of the "team", leaving Laxus alone to distract Mira and Fried.

"So, looks like you two are hitting it off," he commented in an offhanded (Wait, offhand manner or offhanded manner...?) manner as he leaned on both of their shoulders.

"Laxus!" both of them chorused. _'Aw... It seems I can't pair up Laxus or Lily!' _Mira realized.

"Yo, 'sup?" he replied as he moved forward, obscuring the duo's view of the rest of the "group".

"These are all the chocolates for the guild," she replied cheerfully, picking his out of the cluster and handing it to him.

As Fried watched Laxus chat away with Mira, he felt a slight pang in his chest. _'Weird...' _he pondered, _'Probably just stress,' _he deducted, as the day's events were indeed tedious, _'I'll just ask Wendy for some medicine... Or something.'_ Laxus took the risk and glanced over at Fried, and smirked to himself smugly at the reaction. He was absolutely green. Not a pun on Fried's hair color, though.

(V)!_!(V)

"So that concludes it," Lily finished.

"I doubt it'll work..." Carla mumbled to herself, and Happy heard too, as she sipped once again on her sweetened tea.

"At least it's worth a try!" he replied happily, chewing on his freshly caught fish.

"So are you two up to it, Natsu, Lucy?"

"YEAAAH! I'm all fired up!" He yelled a bit too loudly as he pumped his flaming fist up into the air.

Lucy sighed in defeat at all the stares and pressure she was getting, "Fine fine!" she relented reluctantly.

"YEAAAH!" they all yelled, determination burning brightly once again.

"Wait!" Lucy interrupted at what might be another obstacle in the plan, "What will you guys tell Mira?"

The group glanced at one another; clearly they haven't thought of this. Until Levy did.

"I got it, Lu-chan! We'll just say you're off with Natsu somewhere celebrating Valentine's Day!" she grinned evilly, it was perfect. Killing two birds with one stone.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy despaired again, though she didn't dare go against it. Erza was staring at her with a sword dangerously perched in a fighting position in her hand, and the risk wasn't tempting enough for her life.

(V)!_!(V)

"Saaay, where's Lucy and Natsu~?" Mira asked Elfman as she held their giri chocolates (chocolates to friends and such, or so I've been told) in her hand.

"Well-" he started to sweat as he really, truly didn't want to lie to his sister.

"They're ditching somewhere else, sorry," Evergreen saved him just in time, keeping to their fake story.

". . ." Mira stared at Evergreen, her smiling face still plastered on.

"Nee-chan (It feels a little awkward for me to just type in "Sister?" here so... Yeah...)?" Elfman asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Mira started wailing, which was quite unexpected for her brother. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW DID I NOT SEE IT **_AT._ _ALL?!_**'' Evergreen understood what she was crying about now. Mira was sad she didn't see the 'development' between her number 1 couple out of the guild, and the one she tried her hardest to get together, at that.

(V)!_!(V)

"Uh..." Fried watched Mira sob hysterically, unaware of how to react. Until a not so soft kick landed him next to her, causing him to turn around and see nobody but Laxus whistling innocently.

"There's always next time..." he said soothingly as he rubbed her back, as saying 'It's okay, I understand,' wouldn't help. It would be a lie, anyways; he _didn't_ understand and for Mira, it was obviously not okay.

"BUT THEN IT'LL _NEVER _BE THE _SAME! _THIS IS THE _FIRST_ TIME, IT'S **_SPECIAL!_ **AND I MISSED **_EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF_ _IT!_**" she stared sobbing harder, and Fried couldn't help but fear his life; Evergreen didn't seem the type to stop Elfman from a sudden rage quit (Or is it ragequit? Or with a hypen? I dunno, you tell me).

**Well, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I have to go back to practicing. And I haven't really updated, hahaha... SORRY. I was too busy reading manga! And practicing... And studying... And other random stuff.  
So anyways, there's only this, Ch 13, Ch 14, and finally Ch 15! So hope you enjoyed, later~**

**~Jydaria **


	14. Nighttime Distraction

**Author's note: Guys, thank you for hanging through with me all this time (if you did), and it's here. I UPDATED! And as thanks for sticking with me... I'm going to try finishing this up in this little chapter! (...I sure wish)  
My goal: To finish this before New Years! My fingers are crossed! And by the way, don't you guys hate it when I rant on and on in a long author's note? Well, I'm going to try not do that. Tell me if I do, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any ideas that are, frankly, very cliche. **

**Chapter 13: Nighttime Trap**

"It's already gotten dark, I wonder how Natsu and Lucy are... (I'm taking out the honorifics. If this irks you, please tell me)" Wendy stared out the window; the party had started to die down just a little bit.

"I think they'll be fine," Lily patted her arm gently, "Levy, do you think you'll be able to cast the runes?" he asked.

"Yup! Leave it to me!" she answered, "I learned enough from Fried to do a simple one," causing Gajeel to glare bullets into the back of Fried's head. Not like he didn't do that in reality to other people, because he did. Just not anymore.

"Do you think we should leave now?" Lily whispered and in the background, Mira was starting to brighten up, saying something about going to spy on-er, uh, look for the duo at the moment (Course you aren't going to spy on Natsu and Lucy, Mira. -_-"). Perfect.

(V)!_!(V)

"Hey, Luce, you done yet?" Natsu hissed as she set up trap planned for Mira when she would look for them. Without a doubt, she would; they figured she wouldn't want to miss a "romantic" date between them.

And not only would Mira get stuck in there once Levy casted the runes, (they predicted and hoped) Fried would too. Although Mira wasn't the damsel in distress type, they would be locked in for an indefinite amount of time. In which they predicted progress would be made and finally, 'romantic' fireworks would be set off. ...What? If Mira could fantasize about her couples, so could they.

Of course, the whole gist was a mere hopeful illusion, because life is a follower of fate and fate is just a troll. Or to be more accurate, there isn't such thing as fate, which is so fickle.

"Almost done, Natsu! Hush! Ah, got it!" Lucy cheered quietly and started to climb back up the hill, using the moonlight as her guide. Until she ran right into a glowing purple-ish wall.

"Wait, what the-?!" Lucy tentatively reached out and placed her hand on the barrier again, and is pulsed back, its glowing purple boring holes into her eyes. "This...! RUNES?!"

"Luce, what's taking you so long?" Natsu called out, jumping down in front of her.

"N-Natsu, Levy already casted the runes," she choked up, then started to act like herself again-she blamed her odd actions on the day's stress, they all did (Though it's only the common OOC by writers, such as me. Sorry 'bout that)-, "But it's no problem! I can get out of here easily!" except after a few seconds of pondering, she couldn't really think of anything. Summoning Virgo to dig a hole wouldn't work because runes extended virtually forever, and confirming that wasn't in her best interest, either.

"Hey, Luce, why can't I go in?" Natsu asked, trying to go against the invisible wall and reach his friend.

Lucy sighed, telling herself that she should have expected that kind of question, "Weren't you listening, Natsu?" she asked irritably, "Levy casted these runes so Mira and Fried would be trapped in here. It wouldn't be a one way entrance, either! AKA: We can't come in, they can't come out! But now **I'm** stuck here!" she said dramatically in self-pity.

"Luce," Natsu said with his trademark smile, snapping her out of her wallowing in pity, "Don't worry we'll get you out of here!" he assured. Lucy automatically knew that his 'we' meant him and her, so she smiled back weakly, with a somewhat cheerful, 'Yeah!' (. . .What's with Natsu and being hard to portray?! GRAH! *headdesk*)

(V)!_!(V)

Happy and Carla watched Natsu and Lucy from their perch high above in a tree (...Where've they been all these chapters, anyways?), and the two watched in slight urgency until Happy exclaimed, "Carla! We need to go back and tell Levy to undo the ru-"

"Leave them be, it's better for the two, anyways..." she mused with a sly smile as she sipped her tea (Do I go overboard with the Carla = tea-fetish idea?) "Besides, let's just stay here and watch them," she looked at him with a look that reminded him of what Mavis's eyes looked liked when she was being devious during the Grand Magic Games.

"O-okay~!" he nodded dumbly, and fiddled his paws a bit as his mind drifted off into La La Land. "Um... Carla... Do you want a fi-"

"Just go ahead and eat it, Happy," she smiled and said, sighing a bit; Happy would always be Happy. And she was just fine with that. She watched in amusement as his eyes were that of bliss and he slowly took bites of the fish, savoring the very taste, texture... Everything.

(V)!_!(V)

"Geez!" Lucy complained as she brushed off the dirt, leaves, and twigs off herself, "...Where am I?" she looked around, it couldn't have taken too long. Only five to ten minutes, maybe? "And these were new shoes..." she commented, looking down at her now dirty shoes. She sighed despondently, "How am I going to get back to Natsu now...? ...I hope that idiot doesn't do anything stupid..." she muttered as she walked around aimlessly. She sighed and shook her head, she really should've expected this. After all, she _knew_ of the plan that was supposed to happen the the rune's inhabitants.

A bush rustled behind her, causing her to flinch, but she stopped herself from screaming. "Nothing there... Nothing there... Nothing there... Just a bird... Just a squirrel... Just nothing..." she repeated a 'soothing' mantra to herself over and over again, hoping that it was true, and not something scary. Finally finding confidence, she cheered happily, "Yeah! I can take care of it anyways, because-"

She was interrupted when it suddenly because _really_ dark, and a pair of blood red eyes looked straight at her as a cold, solitary wind blew past. Like a ghost, a poisonously sweet voice cooed into her ear as a freezing cold hand caressed her cheek gently, giving her goosebumps. And then she freaked out.

**_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"_**

(V)!_!(V)

"Huh?" Natsu's ears perked up as he went along the barrier the runes made, "Lucy?" then he noticed that the runes were saying something (?).

" 'Anybody... That is trapped... Will be... Haunted to... Tell the truth... Of their heart's... Darkest secrets'?" he read it off inquiringly as it appeared. "Hm... What's that mean?" he tilted his head, thinking of the possibilities that could come out of this. Suddenly, he smirked evilly in a light bulb moment, "I wonder what Lucy's secret is... Hee hee."

(V)!_!(V)

Mirajane and Fried tread carefully in the forest behind the guild, where she was sure Natsu and Lucy were. Her romance radar told her so (...Reminds me of Il from Shugo Chara... Her love meter...) As she was walking, she suddenly ran into the restriction caused by Levy's runes, and faintly heard Lucy's blood curling scream from not so far away.

"Ah! Fried, did you hear that?" she turned around and said excitedly. Fried, who was rubbing his head from having bumped into her when she stopped, just nodded silently, hoping she wouldn't notice his red face, which coincidentally camouflaged with his clothing. Leaning against the invisible wall as much as she could to hear what was happening inside, she heard one last plea from Lucy.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!**I ADMIT IT! I ADMIT IT! JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE!_ **_I LOVE_ _NATSUUUUU!_** THERE, YOU HAPPY NOW? JUST DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy cried out, loud enough for the whole world to hear. Especially that dense Dragon Slayer. (...Yes, I know Lucy's not that weak...) The second she finished admitting such, Mira fell down, as the runes have been uncast, their purpose being served. And of course, following the law of physics, Fried tumbled in right after her.

**...Okay, I lied... I'm going to post this now, and start finishing it up next... m(_ _)m I'm so very much sorrrrry! Happy New Year to those in a different time zone, by the way. But then, I myself still have time in the year so I can finish this before my new year without regrets! YEAH! :D Anybody with me? **


	15. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's note: Well, it seems as though my story isn't changing... the chapter's updated, but it still claims that it was last updated last month... O_O" So I'm going to tell you guys: GO BACK AND READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T! By the way... Comrade Carlin will be writing a new story soon, you can check it out when I post it! It'll be called "The Eight Pages". I look forward to it! And now, to finish this before my new year... NO MORE PROCRASTINATION! And thanks to XieChea for telling me a cliche ending for this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the lame, sappy romantic endings we still love nevertheless**

**Chapter 14: And They Live Happily Ever After**

_Recapitulation:_

_Mirajane, Fairy Tail's biggest matchmaker, had her Matchmaking book stolen by the one and only: Juvia Locksor (?). The water mage, upon discovering how to properly use the book, had found out that Lucy wasn't her real love rival. When Mira's victims decided to get revenge on her for all their romantic interferences, they turn to Carla to tell them what the future holds for that barmaid._

_After an encounter with their first master and such, they finally came to the conclusion that Mira would end up together with Fried. In another attempt to get the two together, Natsu and Gajeel purposely tipped off the reporter so Mira wouldn't be the model of Sorcerers' Weekly special edition. Thus, the model ended up being Juvia, the culprit to all of this chaos. _

_Taking this as an opportunity to get Gray to finally sweep Juvia off her feet for himself, Mira takes Fried to work so it will become picture perfect (...Not a pun?). As told - *AHEM* forced *AHEM* - to get the film not developed by Erza, small and nimble Wendy rushes through the crowd to retrieve the film. Unfortunately, the carrier she must pass is Romeo, who in turn distracts her, much to Carla's demise. _

_During the teenager's 'date', Wendy finds out that the film had already been turned in and taken care of. And so the magazines are released. In jealously, Gray decides they will make all of the magazines sell out and nobody will get to see it. _

_After this is accomplished, Mira and Fried **still** aren't together, even after Lisanna and Bixlow's attempt. So the group devise that they will have a party to celebrate Valentine's day as an excuse, not to mention that members of the Council will also be there to check on the participants of the Grand Magic Games._

_Meanwhile, during Wendy and Romeo's 'date', Asuka comes in, with the worst timing of all. After being found by Aszack and Bisca, the group head back to the festive guild, where they see Natsu offering Lahar and Doranbolt (?) Jellal and Erza's cake. _

_Finally, Lucy and Natsu become the diversion so Mira and Fried can get trapped in Levy's runes, which backfires onto the Celestial Spirit mage. _

_Previously in Chapter 13:_

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **I ADMIT IT! I ADMIT IT! JUST LEAVE ME __ALONE!_ **_I LOVE_ _NATSUUUUU!_** THERE, YOU HAPPY NOW? JUST DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy cried out, loud enough for the whole world to hear. Especially that dense Dragon Slayer. (...Yes, I know Lucy's not that weak...) The second she finished admitting such, Mira fell down, as the runes have been uncast, their purpose being served. And of course, following the law of physics, Fried tumbled in right after her.

(V)!_!(V)

"Luce? Lucyyyyyyyy! Where are you?" Natsu called out as he roamed deeper into the forest, happy that the runes had stopped its restriction. He had also heard what she had yelled out, and he was... Well, quite... Intrigued by what she had admitted.

Then he finally spotted her behind a mass of shrubbery, trees, bushes, and vegetation. "Hey, Lucy!" he called out to her crouched form. Bending down to her level, he looked her over curiously as she rocked back and forth in her feeble position, though she barely raised her head up once she noticed him.

As if on cue, Gray and Juvia started the fireworks, as their plan dictated, just as Natsu decided to kiss Lucy. Shocked at the sudden gesture, Lucy reeled back in surprise, using her hand to cover her mouth tentatively. "_W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NATSU?!_" she cried as she backed away further.

"What?" Natsu asked curiously, "It was in that one book Mira showed me... (Pandora Hearts reference, if you remember that one novel Sharon showed Alice with the kiss scene at the end...)" he said innocently, like he didn't realize how much it affected Lucy (Which he probably didn't...?).

"Oh... I see, hahahahahaha..." Lucy laughed nervously, not really understanding whether Natsu did it because it was in a book other whether he wanted to. Wait. Whether 'it was in the book so he just did it'. So he was toying around with her feelings! Enraged at this, she stood up suddenly, until he started speaking like nothing ever happened.

"Because it was so identical to that book, I just went along with it," now _that_ caused Lucy to think. The probability that the book Mira showed Natsu _wasn't_ a romance novel was less than .0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000001%, so with that, she could conclude that the two main characters loved each other very much to end in a kiss scene... And she knew her own feelings, so using that connection between the two, it all meant...

_'HE LIKES ME?!'_ and then she froze at the revelation, causing Natsu to look at her in more confusion.

(V)!_!(V)

Mira froze, they _had_ indeed landed safely... But in one of those awkward cliche something-that-only-happens-in-romance-manga situations. Yes, it was the: land on somebody and end up kissing them situation. How 'romantic' of a first kiss. Fried, who had also become self conscious of the situation he was on with Mira, jumped back and started stuttering an apology to her, as it was indeed a pure accident. _  
_

"No, it's okay," Mira assured with her typical smile, although Fried noticed it was a bit less... Lively. Or maybe that was because it was dark? "I didn't really mind it," she added, which made him almost gape like a fish and overreact.

"...Oh..." he said quietly, though he could feel himself moving closer, and closer... Like there was only a pin's width between them. He had a pretty clear idea of what he was doing/going to do, and as clear a thought as to why. What he _didn't_ know when that space had turned to nothing, but he didn't regret it. They both didn't really take much note of the fact that there were fireworks, mainly beautiful blue ice and water ones, up in the sky, either. And it didn't really matter, anyways.

**Oh my... Is it really over...? Can I come out of my little hole now...? I FINISHED IT BEFORE (my) NEW YEAR?! DID I REALLY?! ...Well, granted that it was a pretty _lame_ ending... But still, I FINISHED THIS?! :O My first completed chapter story?! I DID IT! ...I also didn't really hit much onto the other couples... And not to mention I left a cliffhanger on the NatsuxLucy part... (But they're such difficult characters to portray correctly!) Well... I hope you enjoyed, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you later~**

**~Jydaria**


End file.
